


Please don't go

by riggetyricked



Series: Tales of Dysfunction [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Bottom Morty Smith, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nightmares, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riggetyricked/pseuds/riggetyricked
Summary: Morty would do anything to make Rick stay.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Tales of Dysfunction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sick (yes it's been lasting this long) so at this point if there's any spelling errors?? well you get what you get.
> 
> Warning: this gets very rapey kinda. I wish I could write just one happy thing lol.

"R-Rick? I, uh-"

Morty is standing in the doorway of Rick's room, looking like he's just about ready to bolt. His frame is a dark contrast against the yellow light coming in from the hallway, but even so Rick recognizes the nervous expression on his face.

Rick is laying on his cot, half-dressed in the only pair of sweatpants he owns and nothing else. The small CRT television on his dresser is playing reruns of House, which he isn't particularly enjoying but it's not like there's anything else on at this time of the night.

There's three empty vodka bottles near his bed and a half-empty one in his hand.

He's a little tipsy.

"Whaddisit, M-Morty?" he asks. He can't tell if he's trying to sound kind or menacing.

"I had a- uh- a n-nightmare," Morty says.

Rick moves over a little, a quiet invitation for Morty to join him, and the kid does, curling up against his side like he used to when he was little, before Rick decided to fuck off and leave his daughter to her crappy life.

No. Another daughter.

Another Morty.

Rick lets out a wet burp, hiding his mouth behind his wrist, and keeps his eyes on this one.

"W-What did y _OOOUGHH_ dr _EAGHH_ m a- a-" Rick frowns at his incapable tongue and retries: "What'd you dream about?"

Morty just hums, scooting a little closer.

Rick sighs. This isn't the first time Morty has come to him in the night. It’s not the first time he’s refused to answer this question, either, and it’s vaguely annoying. 

They must be following the usual script tonight, because after a few minutes of silence, Morty speaks up:

"Rick? You won't l-leave me, right?"

Rick sighs.

" _IIGHH_ \- I've got nowhere to go, Morty."

"But if you d-did?" Morty asks.

There’s a tremor to his voice that makes Rick pause, his answer dying in his throat.

 _Well, of course_ , he thinks. _Just say it, old man. Just say you’d leave him in the dust. It’s not that hard. You've said it before._

“I’d bring you w-wh _EGHHH_ rever I went, w-whether you'd w _AGHHH_ nt t _OOGHH_ go o-or not.” He pauses. “Doestha make you fuh-feel better, or worse?”

“I dunno.”

Rick expected as much. His relationship with Morty is a push-and-pull of contradictions. They need each other, maybe even love each other.

But, Rick knows, Morty would be much better off without him.

And if Morty is as smart as everyone claims he isn’t, he knows that, too.

Morty sighs, and it's not a sleepy sigh. It's a fairly content one, though. Rick looks down again and notices that the boy's eyes are closed.

"Would you?"

Rick presses his eyes closed and hisses at the involuntary question. He doesn't know why he asked it. He never has before.

The script has been abandoned.

"Would I what, Rick?" Morty asks.

"Leave m-me."

Rick doesn't care about the answer, he tells himself. He needs Morty as his cloak. He wants to control the boy. He wants to prove that he is a God by controlling the shards of his scattered family.

What a fucked up line of thinking.

Morty sits up and presses a kiss to the hollow of Rick's throat, and Rick wishes that-that wouldn't ease the pounding in his chest like it does.

They kiss for a minute, until Morty tugs at Rick's trousers so his cock can spring free. He shucks his own underwear, and Rick hates himself for the moan he releases when their dicks slide together, even as Morty goes a little dead-eyed.

Morty's never initiated anything between them before. It makes Rick's heart clench.

But he doesn't sound very enthusiastic when he speaks:

"I want you, Rick," Morty says.

Rick just nods, guiding Morty onto his knees and lining up behind him.

He knows it must hurt, even after their back-seat adventure this morning, but Morty doesn't make a noise as Rick slides himself inside until they're snug together.

Morty grabs Rick's hand as they work up a rhythm, and Rick lets him.

It takes a couple of minutes before Morty seems to get into it. Small moans turn into ones with more vigor in them, and Morty hisses Rick's name when Rick wraps an arm around his chest to stroke his cock.

He squeezes Rick's other hand.

"Don't e-e-ever leave."

"N _EEGHH_ ver, Morty. Never."

Morty cums abruptly with a shout. He goes completely still as Rick chases his own release, and it isn't until Rick is done that he hears the sniffles.

He ignores them.

Rick will never leave Morty.

But Morty never answered the question.

One day, pretty soon, Morty will wise up, and he'll do anything and everything he can to get away from Rick.

Maybe Rick will even let him.


End file.
